The Gray Midnight Skye
by Miyaki Natsuki
Summary: Midnight is a sweet, loving and mature girl. About less then a week after she met Skye, she starts talking and seeing her friend, Gray, more than she used to. Gray and Skye both end up falling for her. What will her decision be? GrayXOCXSkye
1. Meeting Skye

**The Gray Midnight Skye**

Chapter 1

Meeting Skye

* * *

><p>"Mommy!" a 5-year-old girl called out as her mother got shot. It was a terrible birthday night for Midnight. "R… Run…. Away… Midnight…. Go… to… Forget…. Me Not…. Valley…" her mother told Midnight. "Come Itsu!" Midnight called as her and her dog ran away. Midnight was Mineral Town's little thief so she was a fast runner. But the only reason she steals is because of her family. Her family was really poor so they couldn't pay for food. That was when one day, Midnight got an idea and ran out the house and to the town. She was used to being bare foot all the time. She came back with a ton of food in her hands. She explained to them that she stole them. Anyways… back to the present. Midnight kept running and running. She came to Forget-Me-Not Valley. The mayor of Mineral Town, not knowing that she was the thief, let her live on the farm. The Harvest King gave her a note about bringing back the Harvest Sprites and Harvest Goddess. She promised that she will try her best. As years pasted by, she made friends with Lumina, Muffy, Flora, Nami and Celia. That's pretty much all the girls. Midnight's nicknames for them are Mina, Muff, Flo, Ami and Lia as their nickname for her is Mid. "Ah~ it's the second of Spring already!" Lumina said as she walked around the valley with Midnight. "Yeah… Lily really loves Spring too. But I guess Itsumo likes summer." Midnight said. "Lily… and Itsumo?" Lumina asked. "Lily's my cat. And Itsumo's my dog." Midnight replied.<p>

Midnight's POV

"Hey Mina?" I started. She looked at me, signalling me to continue. "It's our Friendiversary! Let's eat dinner at your place to celebrate!" I continued. We made that word up when we were 6. "Yes! Let's!" She said. Out of all the other girls, Lumina was my best friend. I went back home later on and took out my brown and red dress and wore it. Brown and red are the colours of our friendship. I brushed my long midnight blue hair. That's how I got my name. From my hair. I usually tie my hair up but today was special so I kept it down. I left my house and walked to Lumina's house. I opened the door to see Lumina in brown and red as well. "Curry" She simply said. I smiled as we both entered the kitchen and started cooking. After we finished we brought it to Lumina's room. We switched our curries and started eating. "Wow! Mid! Your curry tastes so good!" Lumina said before she started eating more of it. I smiled. "Thank you. Yours taste great!" I told her as I continued eating. As we ate, we started talking about our memories. When I was talking about what we did to Patrick's dog when we were younger, I stopped mid-sentence because my instincts were telling me that someone is going to enter the room. "What's wrong, Mid?" Lumina asked. I made a signal to be quiet for a second. That was when the door opened then quietly but quickly closed. We then saw a guy with silver hair. "I should be safe in here for a while…" He said. He then noticed us. I quickly stood up. "Who are you!" I asked. I stared at me for a while. "My name is Phantom Skye." He replied. Phantom… Skye… I've heard of that name… but… where?

Skye's POV

I quickly, yet quietly, went up the stairs and entered the first room I saw. After I entered, I quickly closed the door. "I should be safe in here for a while…" I said. I turned to see two girls. One with short light brown hair and the other with long midnight blue hair. The girl with the midnight hair quickly stood up. "Who are you!" She asked me. I studied her for a while. She looks really familiar... "My name is Phantom Skye." I replied. Her eyes went a bit wide after hearing my name. "May I ask what your name is, fair maiden?" I asked her with a smirk. She stared at me before answering. "Midnight." She simply replied. Wait a minute. There was a thief, sort of like me, who stole food and such from Mineral town named Midnight. It can't be her… Can it? I smirked once again. "You know… I know a thief named Midnight. She was just a little girl. She gave complaints to food shop owners about stolen food." I told her. Midnight's eyes widen. "I… I couldn't help it! My family… They were starving to death! I had no other choice of how to help them!" She said. I stared at her. I leaned against shelf, stealing a necklace secretly. "I smell curry. Who made it?" I asked. "We both did. It's a special day today. Today's the day when I first met Lumina." She replied. I looked over at the girl with brown hair. So her name's Lumina. "Well. It's best that I should leave now. Farewell ladies!" I said as I quickly left with the necklace. "Come back here!" I heard Midnight say. But I just chuckled and continued my way out.

Midnight's POV

"Mina! He stole your necklace that your grandmother gave you! Stay here! I'll get it back." I told her. I quickly chased after Skye. I found him outside the mansion. I quickly ran to him and stopped him from leaving. "Hello Midnight. It's a nice night. It makes your beauty stand out." He told me. I felt my cheeks heat up but I ignored it. "Give back Mina's necklace!" I demanded. He lifted my head to meet my eyes. "Seeing you up close like this… Makes me realize that you're more beautiful than you seem from afar…" He said. My blush went deeper. "J-Just please g-give me t-the necklace…" I stuttered. Skye then held my hand. "We will meet again. It's in the stars." He said before letting go of my hand and then leaving. I felt the necklace in my hand that Skye held. I looked at the necklace. Good. It's still in one piece. I slowly walked back to Lumina's room. I found her on the floor in her sleeping bag. I sighed. She always wants me to sleep on her bed, no matter how many times I decline it. I put the necklace back and went to sleep…


	2. You Make It Sound Like We're BestFriends

**The Gray Midnight Skye**

Chapter 2

You Make It Sound Like We're Best Friends That Haven't Met In A Long Time

* * *

><p>-Midnight's POV-<p>

I woke up to the sound of Lumina's voice. "Mid… Your crops must be thirsty right now…" She said. I shot up. "I almost forgot about them!" I said. "I'll see you later, Mina!" I said as I left. I ran to my field and started watering my crops. Once I finished I went to my animal barn. "Hey Ritsu. How are you?" I asked my cow. "Moo!" she replied happily. I smiled. After I did all my work, I went into my house. I took a shower, got dressed and tied my hair up. I decided to rest at the Goddess Spring. The spring always calms me down. I'm going to stay there until night time. I sat by the edge, thinking about bringing back the Harvest Sprites. I brought back the blue Crop Watering Team, purple Stamina Healing Team, yellow Animal: Brushing & Petting Team, red Animal: Shipping & Feeding Team, green Crop Harvesting Team, 11 members of the orange Lumber and indigo Fishing Team, Team 8, Team 9 and Team 10. I saved the Harvest Goddess already but I need to save 2 more until I'm done saving. I think their names are Fen and Yacht… "Dear… Are you alright?" I heard. I looked up to see the Harvest Goddess. "Yes. I'm just thinking about saving the last two Harvest Sprites." I replied. She smiled. "You're very kind to help save the Harvest Sprites and I. Thank you and sorry for making you do all that work." She said. "You're welcome and it's okay. I wanted to save you all. I didn't want to be rude and reject it." I told her with a smile. She smiles back before she disappears. Time passes as I just think and stare at the Spring. I looked at my watch. "It's 11 already?" I asked myself. I heard footsteps coming. I turned to see Skye. "Heh heh… Hello again, Midnight." He said. "Hello Skye. What are you doing here?" I asked. He sat down beside me. "I like to come here. It takes away all of my troubles." He said, staring at the Spring. "You know… there's a rumour going on that a Goddess lives in this Spring… Some believes it… Some don't…" He said. "I believe it… I think the Goddess is a Harvest Goddess. She has a rival… The Witch Princess… She's the complete opposite of the Harvest Goddess. There was also a Harvest King. He and the Harvest Goddess fight a lot but one day, the Harvest King went too far and turned her into stone. Little elf like things called Harvest Sprites were with her that time too. The Harvest Sprites started making fun of him like calling him a 'baldy'. That was when the Harvest King got so mad that he made the Harvest Goddess and Harvest Sprites vanish to another world…" I said. "You know a lot…" He said. "It somehow became my dream as well…" I said. "How long have you been here?" He asked. "Since the afternoon when I finished my farm work. I like to think to myself so I always come here to think more clearly to myself." I replied. Skye laughed. "You make it sound like we've been best friends that haven't met in a long time even though we just met last night..." He said. I giggled. "I guess so..." I told him before I yawned. Skye chuckled. "Tired?" He asked. I nodded, accidentally placing my head on Skye's shoulder as I fell asleep.

-Skye's POV-

I know I've met a lot of girls but Midnight… She's somewhat different… She yawned. I chuckled. "Tired?" I asked her. She nodded before she placed her head on my shoulder. I looked over at her. She was sleeping. I smiled as I picked her up and walked towards her house. When I arrived, I opened the door, went to her room and placed her on her bed and pulled the blanket over her. I smiled at the sleeping girl. I bent over and kissed her forehead. When I pulled back, I saw her smiling. This girl is different from every other girl I have met. All the other girls just fall for me and my looks and let me get away from stealing. But when Midnight first saw me, she immediately stood up and asked me who I was, being protective of her and her friend, no matter what I looked like. She chased after me for the necklace as well. Sure, she stuttered and blushed when she told me to give it back but when we met today at the Spring, she talked to me like we knew each other for years. I'm confused about this girl… I always wonder what she thinks about. I looked at her one more time before I left.

-Midnight's POV-

When I woke up, I felt sweaty and sick. But I got up, changed and got to work anyways. After I finished, I felt really dizzy and I couldn't go on anymore. I felt like I was going to collapse. Sure enough, my fever got higher by the minute so I fell to the ground and lost my consciousness.

-Muffy's POV-

Hm… This is weird… Mid would usually come over on Wednesdays at 9. But she isn't here… She doesn't drink or anything but she visits to help. "I wonder why Midnight hasn't come..." I wondered out loud. "Maybe she still has work to do…" Griffin told me. "Yes but she always comes over on Wednesdays and it's past 9…" I said. "Maybe I'll go check on her…" I said before I left. I was getting worried. When I arrived at Mid's farm house and I knocked on her door. "Mid? Mid, Are you there?" I asked. …No respond… Maybe she's working on her farm. I looked around and saw Mid on the ground. I ran to her. "Mid!" I called. I felt her forehead. She has such a high fever! I brought her to her house and put her on her bed. I called Dr. Trent and a few minutes later, he came in with Eli. "What happened?" Dr. Trent asked. "I don't know, I came to visit her but I found her on her field collapsed. I think she was working while she had a fever." I told them. Eli placed her hand on Midnight's forehead and quickly pulled it back. "She has a really high fever! She shouldn't be working like this!" She said. After a while, Midnight started to wake up. Eli went up to her. "Why did you work? Even though you know you had a fever?" She asked her. "I… couldn't just leave my crops unwatered and my animals unfed. Otherwise I would be a bad farmer." She told them. "Yes but someone could've done it for you. Your also need to take care of yourself." Dr. Trent said. She nodded. "You need to get some rest, alright? We'll be back in the morning to check up on you." Eli said. "I'll help around the farm." I said. "Can you also have Nami with you? I taught her some farming and animal care." She told me. "Okay. I'll let her know." I told her as I was going to take my leave. "Muffy!" Mid called out. I looked at her. "Thanks… for helping me out…" She said. I smiled as I nodded.

-Midnight's POV-

I woke up at 9:50PM. Wow… I slept for a long time… I heard my door open then close. Maybe it's Nami? Or Muffy? Footsteps approached my bedroom as the door opened. I couldn't see their face. "You weren't at the Spring…" It said. Skye… He walked over to me and sat down on the stool beside my bed. Then he placed his hand on my forehead. "Your fever isn't really high right now but you should rest tomorrow." He said. I smiled. "Thank you… for worrying about me…" I said. He smiled back. "You know, Midnight… You're not like any other girl I've met. All the others just fall for me and ends up letting me go with the stolen things. But you… You didn't do that. No matter how I would've looked like, you would stand up protectively and ask who I was to make sure that I wouldn't harm you or anything…" He said. I was surprised. He smiled at me. "Here. I brought some medicine for you. They say that it will help you recover faster." He said as he gave me a small bottle of medicine. "Th-thank you…" I thanked. He nodded as he went out the room. I thought he left but he came back with a glass of water. I thanked him again. He told me that I should rest. I agreed then fell asleep. After a few more days, I got better. I saw Muffy and Nami coming over once again. "Ah… Shouldn't you be in bed, Mid?" Ami asked. "I feel better. It's okay now. You guys can go rest." I told them. "Thank you. But don't push yourself too much okay?" Muff said. "I got it." I told her with a smile. "Oh, yeah. And before I leave, your crops need to be harvested today." Ami told me. I smiled wider. "Thanks for your hard work." I told them. They nodded as they left. I harvested the crops and watered the ones that weren't ready yet. Then I went to take care of my animals. What's amazing is that Ritsu, my first cow I got, is pregnant! After brushing and feeding my other animals, I went to Ritsu. "Hey Ritsu. Are you feeling alright?" I asked. "Moo!" She replied. "Good. Follow me." I said. I lead her to the side of the barn. "Step on this then moo." I told her. She did what I told her to then the same moo was heard from my belt. It was something that I made. If any of my animals are sick or something, they would step on this and baa or moo or something. "If something's wrong, and I'm not here, tell me by stepping on this and moo, okay?" I told her. She nodded. "Okay. Now I'll just go take my walk around the valley okay?" I told her as I left.


	3. First Notice Pt 1

**The Gray Midnight Skye**

Chapter 3

First Notice Pt. 1

* * *

><p>It was dark. I went to the Spring. I looked at my watch. 10PM… I didn't sit down. I just stood in front of the Spring. It was really beautiful in the moonlight. "Nice to see that you're feeling better." A smooth voice said. I didn't need to turn. I knew exactly who it was. "Hello Skye." I simply said as I sat down. "What's your mischievous plan for tonight?" I jokingly asked. He chuckled as he sat down beside me. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" I asked. "Yes you are…" I heard him say. 'You'? I looked at him. He looked at me and smiled. I smiled. I think of Skye as my best friend. He's fun to be around. Then suddenly a moo was heard from my belt. "Ritsu!" I said out loud. I can tell who it was. It's like I can understand animals. Another moo was heard. "Come with me!" I whispered to Skye as I took his hand and dragged him with me to my barn. When we got there, I slammed the door open. "Are you alright, Ritsu!" I asked my cow. The other cows and sheep were sort of surrounding around her. She mooed again. I ran to her with Skye behind me. She looked at Skye then angrily mooed. "Don't worry, Ritsu. This is my friend, Skye. But right now we should worry about you!" I told her. She nodded. Well… I guess you know what happens… She's giving birth… Skye helped me help Ritsu with her pregnancy. After that, a beautiful calf was born. "Awe… So cute…" I cooed. I turned to Ritsu. "What are you going to name her?" I asked her. I know it seems stupid to ask a question like that to a cow but… She mooed happily. "Aisuke… It's wonderful… Don't you think so, Skye?" I asked Skye. "Yeah…" He replied. "How can you understand her?" He asked. I knew he was going to ask that sooner or later! "I don't really know… But… I don't know… Whenever they talk to me… It's like… I know what they're saying…" I replied. It was hard to explain… "You really are amazing, Midnight…" He said. Then Ritsu mooed angrily again. I giggled. "Don't worry. He's always like that." I told her. She nodded as she fed her new-born calf. "I'll be back in the morning, alright?" I told my animals as I left. "Not a lot of people likes to see the birth of a new-born calf. They think it's disgusting… But I think it's wonderful… A new creation has been born… how can they not see that? And what I hate most are the people who eat meat. Meat are from animals… That's the reason why I'm a vegetarian. That's why my animals behave probably better than others…" I said as we went to the end of my field. "I never knew you were a vegetarian. But… you have amazingly a lot of love and care to animals." He told me. I nodded. "Before I became a thief, I found an abandoned dog. I checked if he had a collar. He did but it had no tag. I took him in and took care of him. When I started stealing, I also stole some stuff for dogs. I named him Itsumo. Then when I ran away to here, I took Itsu with me." I told him. I laid down on the grass and looked up at the starry midnight sky. Skye also joined me. "It's beautiful…" I stated. "Yes but if you compare it and you, you're more beautiful." Skye said. "I bet you say that to all the girls…" I said. "I do. But when I say it to them, I don't actually mean it… But to you… I mean every word I say." He told me. I blushed. Then there was an awkward silents. After a while, I heard heavy breathing. I looked over to see Skye asleep. I smiled as I brought him to my house. I put him on my bed as I took out a banket and pillow and slept on the floor. The next morning, I woke up and got changed into a simple blue dress that went down to my ankles. I saw that Skye was still asleep. I giggled as I went to my kitchen and made breakfast.<p>

Skye's POV

I woke up to the smell of pancakes. I looked around to see that I wasn't in my room, NOR my house. Oh yeah… I remember… Midnight's cow, Ritsu gave birth to Aisuke. After that, we went to the end of her field. Then I fell asleep… I got up and followed the delicous smell. I went to the living room and saw Midnight setting up 2 plates and a plate with some pancakes on it. Then she noticed me. "Ah. Skye. Good morning. You're just int time for breakfast." She said with a smile. I smiled back. "Good morning." I said as I sat down at the table. I noticed that the pancakes had either strawberries or blueberries. After we ate, I helped Midnight with her farmwork. It was really tiring! After, we laid down on the grass. She showed no hint of tiredness. "How do you handle all of that?" I asked her. "I guess I'm used to it… I _have_ been doing this since I was 5…" She told me. She has point there. "Wow… Then you must be tough. I would have gotten beat up if I robbed you on the first day I met you." I told her with a laugh at the end. She laughed as well. Wait a minute… What time is it. I looked at my watch. 5:30… That's good enough. I need to send my notice today. "I'm sorry, my dear Midnight but I need to leave now." I told her. She nodded as I left. Then I quickly and quietly went into the Blue Bar and put my notice on the counter.

Midnight's POV

3 hours and 28 mintues after Skye left, I left to the Blue Bar. It was Wednesday and it's almost 9. When I arrived, I saw Griffen and Muffy all furious. "Ah. Midnight. Hello." Muffy said, trying to be calm. "What happened?" I asked. "The Phantom Thief! That's what happened!" Griffen said. I flitched back a little from Griffen's sudden outburst. Skye… "What did he do this time?" I asked. They gave me a piece of paper. After I read it I sighed. Skye… always causing trouble… "Can you help us catch him? You don't have to if you don't want to! I mean you might still have work and stuff…" Muffy said. I smiled. "Sure. I finished my work." I told them. "Thanks for helping us, Midnight. Is it alright if we meet here at 10PM tonight?" Griffin asked. I nodded as I continued stocking up their new drinks. I took a glance at one of them then my eyes widen. "Whoa! You guys have Okuhattan? Wow! My older brother loves that! If only he was here…" I said sadly. "I'm so sorry, Mid…" Muffy said. I smiled, having tears form my eyes. "It's alright. It really is." I told her. When I finished, I bowed, thanking them for having me once again, and then took my leave. I mentally sighed once I got out. Skye… He so troublesome yet so sweet... I don't get him at all. I went to the excavation site to mine. When I got there, I saw Gray with Carter. "Thank you very much, Gray." Carter thanked. "Hi Gray!" I said. He looked at me. "Hey Midnight. It's been a while since I last saw you." He said. "Yeah... But we both have work and the shop closes on Thursdays only so you only get one day off." I told him. "Yeah... Well... I better get going... If I don't, who knows what my grandfather would do to me..." He said. I giggled. Just as he was about to leave the site, he stopped. "Oh yeah... Is it alright if we meet here again tomorrow?" He asked. I nodded. "Of course. See you later, Gray." I said as he left. I looked at my watch. 9:30...


End file.
